Steam Trading Cards
The Steam Trading Cards system was released on as a new element to the steam community. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is the first Counter-Strike game to support Steam Trading Cards and so far, the only one. Playing Counter-Strike: Global Offensive for some time will grant the player random trading card drops. When the game is purchased, a player will receive a limited amount of free card drops. To get more, he must purchase items within the game. These cards can also be obtained by trading with friends or buying them from the Steam Market. Collecting the entire series allows them to be traded in for a level 1 badge (or upgrade it to the next level if the player already has one. The maximum level is 5), a randomly selected emoticon, and a randomly selected Steam profile background. The first upgrade will earn 100 experience points, the second is 200, the 3rd is 300, and the 4th is 400. T the maximum level is worth 500 points. There is also a special highlighted Foil version which is rare and requires highlighted Foil cards to get this badge. These cards usually cost more and are rarer. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Current Badges Level 1 - Chicken Chaser.png|Level 1 Chicken Chaser Level 2 - Brass Recruit.png|Level 2 Brass Recruit Level 3 - Dusty Veteran.png|Level 3 Dusty Veteran Level 4 - Guardian Angel.png|Level 4 Guardian Angel Level 5 - Global Sentinel.png|Level 5 Global Sentinel Foil - Elite Crewman.png|Foil Elite Crewman Cards trading_anarchist.jpg|Anarchist View on Steam Market trading_balkan.jpg|Balkan View on Steam Market trading_fbi.jpg|FBI View on Steam Market trading_idf.jpg|IDF View on Steam Market trading_swat.jpg|SWAT View on Steam Market Emoticons The Emoticons can be used on profile description,status, comment and chats. csgoa.png|:csgoa: Common View on Steam Market csgoanarchist.png|:csgoanarchist: Common View on Steam Market csgob.png|:csgob: Common View on Steam Market csgocross.png|:csgocross: Common View on Steam Market csgoct.png|:csgoct: Common View on Steam Market csgoglobe.png|:csgoglobe: Common View on Steam Market csgogun.png|:csgogun: Common View on Steam Market csgohelmet.png|:csgohelmet: Common View on Steam Market csgox.png|:csgox: Common View on Steam Market csgoskull.png|:csgoskull: Uncommon View on Steam Market csgostar.png|:csgostar: Rare View on Steam Market Backgrounds B.jpg|B Common View on Steam Market Guarded.jpg|Guarded Common View on Steam Market Camo.png|Camo Uncommon View on Steam Market Holding_Pattern.jpg|Holding Pattern Rare View on Steam Market Deprecated Less than 2 weeks after their introduction, the design for badges and cards were changed on May 29th, 2013. These old versions of trading cards and badges are no longer obtainable, every existing badges and cards have been updated to their newer counterpart. Badges Old - Level 1 - Grenade Spammer.png|Level 1 Grenade Spammer Old - Level 2 - Bullet Spray.png|Level 2 Bullet Spray Old - Level 3 - Master of Defusion.png|Level 3 Master of Defusion Old - Level 4 - Headshot.png|Level 4 Headshot Old - Level 5 - Sniper Elite.png|Level 5 Sniper Elite Old - Foil - Chicken Dinner.png|Foil Chicken Dinner Cards Old - Anarchist.jpg|Anarchist Old - Balkan.jpg|Balkan Old - FBI.jpg|FBI Old - IDF.jpg|IDF Old - SWAT.jpg|SWAT A Separatist card seems to have been planned at first but never reached the final version. It was visible in an image on the official Steam page for Steam Trading Cards, but the image was later deleted. Behind the Scenes * Same Badges can be found in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's game files. its hint toward unluckable "display" slot items by crafting badges .Feature never implemented. References Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive